Happy Valentines Day My Love
by Golden Lass
Summary: I guess this is the last Valentines day fic for today. I hope you enjoy it. Slash.


Happy Valentines Day My Love

By: Golden Lass

Hey everyone how are you I just thought you would like a Valentines Day story. I also wished that what happened at the end would have happen to me but yet it didn't, oh well maybe next year. So anyways enjoy. And I know I haven't updated any thing yet but I will get to it soon I hope maybe by Monday. In the meantime enjoy this one.

Two years ago, a young Max had a crush on one of his teammates. When this was figured out a year later they dated each other. They had such a wonderful time with each other and you can tell that the two of them really loved each other and that they would never stop loving each other.

They spend their day's together training and just being happy along with their friends Ray and Tyson. They always had the best of time during their tournaments, even though Max's boyfriend was always cold to them half the time. Though he wasn't mean to Max he always had something for Max. The boy would always smile at him without anyone else knowing.

Another year later the boys found themselves more in love than ever but this time disaster striked. The world championships were beginning again but this time it would include several of the blade breakers to choose sides. Not only that but the grandfather of the one Max loved tried many times to separate them. The first time was right before the win of their first world championships. That time that grandfather almost succeeded and he tried many times after to hurt them. Each time Kai and Max manage to stay away from him.

Now they're second year as a couple they were separated by the call of competition and went their separate ways. Max went back to America. Tyson stayed in Japan. Kai went back to Russia. And Ray went back to China. All this competition separated Kai and Max from each other the question was though would they be able to get through the situation.

As the championships went on they knew each time that they would be together forever. Yet the competitions keep them apart. Finally, after of months of not being with each other they were finally able to be together. Ray and Tyson also got together at the time and did things together more often.

Three years went by and the Blade Breakers were out of high school. Max and Kai worked separate jobs but saw each other every other day and went out. Soon, February came around. Valentines day was approaching and fast. Kai was looking for the perfect gift for Max. You see Kai was going to surprise Max with something for Valentines Day, but he didn't know what.

Two days before Valentines Day they went out and Kai tried desperately to figure out what to get Max.

"Max?" Kai said.

"Umm..Yes Kai?" Max said back.

"What did you want to do for Valentines Day?" Kai asked.

"I don't know really surprise me." Max said back.

"Alright, how about…" Kai began to say when suddenly he got an idea.

"How about I pick you up from work and we go from there?" Kai finished saying.

"Sure." Max said.

"Great what time do you get off?" Kai asked.

'About 4:00 in the afternoon." The blonde said to the one he loved.

"Okay then. Ready to go?" The two-toned haired blader said.

"Yes." Max said a little disappointed that they would be going home together to spend some time alone. Oh, well he thought just more fun on Valentines Day.

The two days went by quickly and finally it was Valentines Day. Max had been on his way to work when he got caught in a major traffic jam and he ended up being twenty minutes late but the rest of the day went fine.

Kai meanwhile had gone to the store to pick up a dozen red roses and two pink roses. Max always liked pink roses but he also liked the red ones. He also picked up a box of chocolates for Max. He drove up to the BBA facility where Max had been teaching kids how to beyblade. Kai saw that Max loved his job. Kai entered the room where Max was. But as he went in Kai pulled the dozen red roses and two pink roses in front of him and tap Max on the shoulder. Max turned around only to see the roses. Then Max heard something speak.

"Guess who Max. Happy Valentines Day my Love." Kai said from behind the roses.

Max gasped when he recognized the voice. " Kai oh they're wonderful." Max said as he grabbed the roses. "And you got me two pink ones, oh Kai I love you." Max said.

"I love you too Max." Kai said as he lean in for a kiss. When they parted too soon for Max's comfort. Kai looked at him. "Ready to go?" Kai asked.

" Yes, I am." Max said as he kissed him again with all the kids watching. Kai and Max left the room. They went in Kai's car and had a romantic dinner then they stopped at a hotel and had a night of passion that they would never forget ever. This was their Valentines Day.

Now everything that just happened was what I wanted to happen to me today but unfortunally it didn't so I'm all alone. The only part I wouldn't want happening is the night of pure passion I will save that till I'm married. I hope you all liked it and I know it's a slow to the point but I also had to tell you about their past so you could see how it progress through the years.


End file.
